A True Love for Piccolo
by sesshomarurin1990
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and am not using this to make money. This is a story based on a young girl who is a singer and has heard of the world's strongest team and has always wanted to meet them, lets see what happens when she does! review?
1. Chapter 1

**A True Love For Piccolo!**

**By: Brittany Dickson-Basque**

**Chapter 1!**

One day there was a young girl here name was Luka she was about 18 years old. She was into singing and one day got this chance to sing in Japan, her dream place. She had heard of the world's strongest team of world fighters, that defend the earth, and she knew they lived in Japan. She was a huge fan of these men and wanted to meet them so she went to this club that she had the audition at, but when she got there it wasn't what she was expecting.

There was no club, just an old abandoned building, she went into this building hoping to get some answers. Being as dumb as she could she came to this country without anyone with her or telling anyone. She herself was from a place called Canada, so she was a long way from home with no help at all.

When she went in the building it was so creepy, every being in her body told her to turn back and leave, but she didn't. Luka continued on, she herd a noise behind her and she felt her heart start to race. She became scared and started for the door out, but as she turned around there was a guy behind her. So she tired to run backwards away from the guy, but there was another guy behind her as well.

Luka became very frightened the two guys grabbed her, she fought as hard as she could to get away from them but no matter how hard she tried she just could get away from their grabs. They forced her to the floor and tied her up. They tied the ropes so tight that her wrists and ankles bled. She had trouble breathing with the scarf in her mouth. She trembled with fear.

The two men carried Luka to the woods where know one could find or hear them, or they thought. Luka finally got the scarf out of her mouth and she began to scream, but they grabbed her and forced the scarf back into her mouth.

There was a waterfall near by this area, and a tall green man with pointy ears and a white turban and cape, he wore purple cloths with a blue scarf around his pants, and he had pink patches all over his body. This man herd the scream that Luka got out so he came to the area in the woods where they were. This man watched from behind the trees.

The two men had a phone, they took it out and dialled a number, then the guy started to talk shortly after…

``If you ever want to see your daughter again you better come up with 50 thousand dollars in 48 hours, if you don't she will be killed.`` the guy on the phone said.

Then he hung it up, he looked back at Luka, he gave her a look like he wanted something from her. He looks at the other guy, then back at Luka.

``Hum…. Lay her on the ground and hold her tight don't let her yell`` the guy told the other guy.

So he lied her on the ground and he started to remove her cloths, Luka became terrified she knew what was about to happened, she fought as hard as she could, but they hit her so hard in the face that she became to week to fight them off anymore.

Over behind the trees the green guy watches and realizes he needs to do something if he don't the this was going to get ugly. So he comes out from behind the trees, goes down to the area where they are.

``Leave her alone, now``, he shouted.

The guy that was trying to remove her cloths stood up, and looked at him and laughed. Then out of know where the green guy attacks them so fast that it was invisible. He grabbed Luka, and flies off. He takes her over to the waterfall again, there he lays her on the ground where she could rest. Luka was so weak she couldn't even speak.

``Just rest``, he told her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

It was a few hours later, Luka has finally woke up, it was to her surprise that the green guy was still there with her. Just sitting there mediating, she looked up at him, Luka had regained some of her strength. She began to try to talk to him, but he did not replay. She thought maybe he didn't want to talk so she just stopped and rolled over. He finally lifted his head and looked at her.

``What is your name girl`` he had asked her.

``My name is Luka, what is your name``, she asked him.

``My name is Piccolo, who where those guys that were hurting you``, he asked her.

``I don't know, I came here for what I thought a chance to sing here in Japan, but the building I was to go to turned out to be abandoned and I was kidnapped. They wanted a ransom, I thought they were going to rape me. If you didn't show up when you did I don't know where I would be right now.`` She begins to cry well talking, Piccolo notices that she has become scared again. ``I don't know how to thank you properly, you saved my life``, she told him with tears in her eyes.

``It wasn't a problem, are you in pain``, he asked in a kind and caring tone.

``Yes, I feel so weak that I cant seem to stand, I want to but I just can't. I am sorry if I have caused a problem`` she said to him in a sad tone.

``You have nothing to worry about, just get better, and then we will get in touch with your family``.

So Luka rest to get all her strength back, and when she does her and piccolo talk about why he is green and looks funny. Piccolo didn't seem to like this conversation but he put up with it and answered Luke's questions. Luka and Piccolo became fast friends, she wanted to learn how to fight like him and he able to fly like him. So she contacts her father to let him know she is alright. He didn't like that fact that she wanted to stay he wanted her to come home right away. Luka however wanted to stay so she told him that she was staying, she had planned to learn from Piccolo and that is what she was going to do.

One day when Piccolo was not around someone showed up where the two were staying, this person was looking to kill Piccolo. He saw Luka and decide to use Luka as bait for Piccolo. Only Luka would not cooperate like he had hoped. She was strong, stronger then he expected, but he fought her and over powered her. He pined her to a tree and told her to contact Piccolo, but she refused, she would not put him in danger, even if it meant her life.

She fought him as hard as she could, but he was to strong. He pounded on her till she would talk, but the problem was, she wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**When Piccolo returned he found Luka on the ground not moving. He came up to her and lifted her head. ``Luka, Luka``….. He stumbled to say her name. ``What happened here``, just then he sensed a evil power so strong that it gave him chills down his back. He turned his head and there it was a creature he had never seen before. **

**``Ha, ha, ha, ha…….ha, you have such a determined face. Ha, ha, ha, you think you can beat me, you are insane. Don't worry about your friend she is only badly hurt she will be fine in time, but you are going to pay with your life. If you want to save her then you will have to die. So what will it be her life or your own life`` he told Piccolo.**

**Piccolo just stands there staring at Luka there in his arms she opens her eyes, ``Piccolo, I am sorry I wasn't strong enough. I tried, please don't fight him just let me die I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. If I live and you don't I wouldn't be able to handle it, so please don't fight just run I be you``, she said in the weakest smallest voice, so low that the villain in front of them could not hear. **

**Piccolo looks at her with anger in his face, ``I am no crowed I will not run from a fight and I will not lose this fight. Just hang on there Luka I will get you to a safe place, **_**I promise you that much,`` **_**he looks up at the guy in front of him. Then he lays Luka on the ground very gently. Then he stands up and walks up to the guy. ``What is your name``, he asked him.**

**The man looked at Piccolo and laughed, `` Why does it matter you are only going to die, ha,…..ha, ha, ha. You think, I mean you really think you can beat me. Huh that is a laugh. Fine you want to know my name it is Titan the Great, and you will do well to remember it,`` he said well laughing. **

**``Huh I wanted to know so I know the name of the guy I am about to kill, you think I will let you get away with what you did to Luka, think again. You will pay dearly``, Piccolo is furious now, he was getting so angry that his green face was turning red. He attacked Titan with everything he had, Titan become angry he defended then he went at Piccolo knocking him to the ground. **

**Piccolo goes flying back and hit's a mountain behind him. Piccolo gets up and then he starts to power up, "Huh you have no idea want is coming at you, that little attack you did didn't even hurt. Try this one, Special Cannon Beam Fire". A huge beam of light went flying at Titan and then there is a huge bang and lots of smoke and dust. When all clears Titan is just lying there on the ground not moving, Piccolo goes up to him stares at him. " What did I tell you, you were going to pay with your life say good bye", Piccolo lifts his arm, and Titan screams, then Piccolo's hand goes right through Titan, he lie there motionless.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4!**_

_**Piccolo walks up to Luka and picks her up off the ground and walks off with her in his arms. He has a sad look in his eyes, Luka lies in his arms looking into his eyes. `` I am sorry for causing such problems on you, can you forgive me`` she begged him.**_

_**He looks her in the eyes, ``There is nothing to forgive, you fought as hard as you could. That guy was way to strong, I didn't even know if it would work or not. I just went with it, training with you has made me a lot stronger, which means you are getting stronger as well. I know this cause when we train together it always feels like you are not improving, but this proves we both have improve drastically, I am very proud of you``, he told her with love in his heart. **_

_**It is a few weeks later Luka has healed and Piccolo has done nothing but train. Luka began to realize something she had never realized before, she was falling in love with Piccolo, only she didn't know if he would ever love a human, for he was not of this world. Infect his kind does not have different sexes, they are all males, and they all lay eggs. When the egg hatches out comes a little Namek, which is what Piccolo is. So Luka figured that he would not fall in love because in his world there is no love. Just love for your children. **_

_**So Luka decides to stay with him no matter what happens between the two of them, she would protect him with her life even if it killed her. She wondered if he might actually share the same feelings, but she was afraid to say or ask anything cause it may hurt their friendship or make it weird to be around each other. So she decides to not say a word.**_

_**Luka goes on as if nothing has changed, hiding her feelings turned out to be a little harder then what she had planed. One day she just could not hide her feelings anymore, so she goes to try to find Piccolo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

Luka had finally found Piccolo meditating in the forest she walks up to him, though he is in the air, so she flies up to where he is and sits in the air next to him. All was silent for what seemed to be forever. Piccolo finally broke the silence and asked her what was wrong.

``Piccolo have you ever thought about felling in love before``, she asked in a nervous tone.

Piccolo didn't know what to say to this, he didn't know if it was a trick question or not. ``Why do you ask me this`` he asked her in a surprised tone.

``I want to tell you but I am afraid that it may hurt our friendship, I need you to promise me that if I tell you why you won't let it change anything between us``, she begged in an even more nervous tone.

Piccolo stares at her in a shocked way he already has an idea of what she is about to say to him. So he hesitates on answering. He finally says that it won't hurt there friendship. Luka finally comes out and tells him she loves him. She has loved him for a long time now, and she wants to spend her life with him.

Piccolo does not know how to replay to this, so he just looks at her and smiles. ``I have never dated or thought about dating before, but I will admit that I do have feelings for you, if you are willing to put up with me then I am will to give it a try.


End file.
